squikfandomcom-20200214-history
How to bio in wiki
Welcome to How-to-bio! In this article, I'll teach you how to write a fancy wiki bio! Hey, why use wiki bio #It's easier to access! #:There's a search bar that allows people to search your bio faster! #:Oh yeah also navigation box below, that shows all bio links in one lil box! #It's better to read! #:Table of contents, infoboxes, galleries... There's many tools you can use! the possibility is endless, if you learn enough, you can make a bio that cannot exist in any other form! it's just that good. #Other platforms with extra tools #:As much as there are more advanced tools for pro wiki people to use, there's also the familiar tools beginners can use! so fret not my friend, it's all fine! Guide Level 1 This guide is for complete beginners! Let's have a step-by-step guide. *'Open wiki' *:i'm probably sure you did that. but in case, here's a link. *'Make a new page!' *: *:You can press that button on the main page! *'Insert Page name!' *: *:You decide the page title, but most of the case you can put a character name. *'Insert a boilerplate...' *: *:This may be important. now you'll learn how to go SOURCE MODE. click this button. *: *:you'll see the menu called 'Source Editor', that's what you need to do. *: *:in our case, we want to put a character bio boilerplate. input in. and click 'Apply Changes'. *'Save and Exit' *: *:Now let's click out. *: *:And if you do this, you're done with the boilerplate! *: *:If you see this, you're done! Level up! congratulation, you have leveled up to Level 2 wiki user! Guide Level 2 Now, what if i tell you there's a Better editor? : :while new editor provides better Visual editor, Source editor it's much easier to use this for Source editor. : :make sure the 'Source' is enabled! now, here's some things you benefit from learning! *Link]] *:you can also do something like this (something like this). *[http://[http://google.com url]] *:you can also do something like this. by putting a space between link and text. *: do something like this. *'italics' *:use two small quotation marks for italics. *'bold' *:three for bold! *'''''bold and italics'' *:2+3 = 5. *Underlined *Strikethrough *code * Block *Nowiki *:If you want to type , you'll end up striking through things. put nowiki around like , then you can! * *:templates are a VERY cool feature in wikis. let me show you some useful templates! *:also, you can input parameters to templates like : , makes a comment. like, :* : , makes a strong comment. :* : , you can use Red|size 8px|bgcolor yellow|font Comic Sans MS}} ( ), no need to use 'em all. all params for is optional. :*:just pick some things you need there, like 200%}} ( ) :* : :* : :* : , you can omit the blue part ( ), in that case it becomes . :* up|b down}} : , 2 lines in one line! :* : put this in the article you're working on! :* : , if you exceed 0-10 or write not numbers, it shows like . :* : :* : :* : }} ''Level up!'' congratulation, you have leveled up to '''Level 3 wiki user! Guide Level 3 Alright, let's get back to creating your bio page. open the bio page in Classic Editor, Source Mode. now, you can put in some things normally, just like you write a bio. * section * subsection you can use Category:name to categorize an article! remember to view preview before publishing. now, you learned everything to become a wiki user! to get advanced help, please dm the Egg. Level up! congratulation, you have leveled up to Level 4 wiki user! Category:Projects